


Painted Wooden Letters

by CuervoToxico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanish Translation, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuervoToxico/pseuds/CuervoToxico
Summary: [Traducción]Todo lo que nunca quiso ser era Stiles Stilinski.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Painted Wooden Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865159) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



Hay letras de madera pintadas que deletrean su nombre en un marco en la pared de la habitación de Mieczysław Reid. Su madre las compró en la tienda de artesanías y las decoró incluso antes de que él naciera. Ninguno de los niños de la clase de primer grado de Mieczysław sabe decir su nombre. Ninguno de ellos habla con él de todos modos, ya que siempre se mete en problemas y también tiene muchos piojos. La última vez que llegó a casa con una nota de la escuela que decía que los piojos habían regresado, Audrey le recortó todo el cabello y puso queroseno en lo que quedaba. Se quemó, y tuvo una ampolla detrás de la oreja que explotó y dolió durante días y días.

—¿Por qué mierda lloras? —Le preguntó papá, y le arrojó una lata para que se fuera.

Mieczysław tiene seis años. A veces yace despierto por la noche y mira las letras en la pared. Mamá fue la única que supo decir su nombre, pero ya no está. Ella murió. Incluso su papá no puede decirlo. A veces mira las letras de madera, cada una pintada de un color diferente, y se pregunta si su madre lo amaba tanto cuando todavía estaba en su vientre, ¿cómo sería que ella todavía estuviera aquí?

Audrey y papá pelean demasiado.

Viven fuera de la ciudad en una casa al lado del vertedero de demolición de autos. Papá es dueño del lugar. No tienen muchos vecinos, pero a veces el viento debe llevar sus voces, porque alguien llama a la policía.

Mieczysław está de pie detrás de la puerta de su habitación cuando llegan los oficiales, mirando a través de la brecha.

Entonces Audrey y papá dejan de gritar y gritar. A veces incluso se ríen y les dicen a los oficiales que no fue nada. Solo desahogarse. Y Mieczysław cierra la boca, porque sabe que es mejor que decir lo contrario, y por lo general la policía mira a su alrededor y luego se va de nuevo.

Excepto por una noche, y un oficial.

Mieczysław no ha visto a este oficial antes. Él es alto. Sin embargo, Mieczysław tiene seis años. Todos son altos. Tiene los ojos azules del mismo color que el cielo justo antes de que se mitigue al anochecer. La piel alrededor de sus ojos se arruga cuando ve a Mieczysław mirando por la puerta y sonríe.

—Hola, chico.

Mieczysław cierra la boca con fuerza.

—¿Quién es este? —Pregunta el oficial.

—Mi hijo —dice papá—. Mitch.

Audrey lo mira de reojo y enciende un cigarrillo.

Mieczysław vuelve corriendo a su habitación. Se sienta entre su cama y la pared del fondo, y saca su libro de la biblioteca de la escuela de su bolso. No es bueno leyendo. Le es difícil concentrarse como lo hacen los otros niños; solo otra cosa que hace mal todo el tiempo. Pero a él le gustan las imágenes.

Hojea el delgado libro, escuchando a medias el alza y baja de las voces fuera de su habitación. A Audrey y papá, y al oficial. Se sobresalta por la sorpresa cuando se abre la puerta de su habitación.

—Hola —dice el oficial. Su mirada recorre la habitación, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. Y luego ve las letras de madera en el marco y dice, cada sílaba perfecta—, Mieczysław, ¿verdad?

Mieczysław jadea sorprendido— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

El oficial sonríe y se sienta en la cama de Mieczysław. Da palmaditas al colchón, y Mieczysław, totalmente descolocado por la mágica pronunciación del oficial, se apresura a sentarse a su lado.

—Mi nombre es John —dice él, y luego baja la voz como si estuviera compartiendo un gran secreto—, pero en realidad es Janusz. 

La boca de Mieczysław se abre.

John le sonríe y se inclina para recoger el libro. Mira la portada por un momento y luego mira a Mieczysław nuevamente—. ¿Estás bien, Mieczysław?

Mieczysław asiente rápidamente, incapaz de expresar la mentira.

—¿Mamá y papá pelean mucho? —Le pregunta John.

Una sacudida de la cabeza esta vez. No puede corregir la suposición de John de que Audrey es su madre. Ella no lo es, sin embargo. Ella no lo es.

—Está bien —dice John finalmente con un largo suspiro. Saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la desliza entre las páginas del libro—. Si me necesitas, puedes usar este número para llamarme, ¿de acuerdo? O puedes llamar al 911. O puedes pedirle a un maestro o un amigo que me llame. ¿Entiendes, Mieczysław?

—Sí —dice Mieczysław.

—Está bien —dice John de nuevo.

Mieczysław mantiene sus ojos fijos en el libro hasta que John se va. Luego saca la tarjeta con dedos temblorosos y ...

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —Pregunta Audrey, arrebatándola de su alcance—. No necesitas esto.

Rompe la tarjeta en pedazos y se aleja.

Más tarde, cuando la casa está muy tranquila y muy oscura, Mieczysław sale a la cocina y va a la basura. Nunca encuentra todas las piezas de la tarjeta:

  
to del Sheriff

cial John Stil

09) 385-757

  
No sabe por qué guarda los trozos de tarjeta que encuentra.

No sabe por qué se fija en el nombre medio destruido del hombre que dijo el suyo con tanta facilidad.

Tal vez sea porque se dijo a sí mismo que Mieczysław era un secreto, un extraño regalo, un hechizo mágico que solo él y su madre podían decir. Como una contraseña para ingresar a un club secreto, como los que tienen los niños en la escuela, excepto que Mieczysław nunca sabe la palabra secreta. Y tal vez si el oficial John lo hace, entonces Mieczysław no necesita ser el único en su club, ¿verdad?

La idea de eso lo hace sentir mareado, enfermo y regocijado al mismo tiempo.

Tal vez si el oficial John sabe cómo decir su nombre, entonces se supone que pertenece al oficial John. Y tal vez eso significa que el oficial John también puede pertenecerle.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, consciente de sus moretones, Mieczysław se sienta y trata de no inquietarse. Tienen un maestro sustituto porque la señora Frank está enferma. El hombre llama a la lista y llega hasta el nombre de Mieczysław antes de trastabillar.

—No sé cómo decir esto —dice, y todos los otros niños se ríen.

Mieczysław está sin aliento. Él levanta la barbilla y dice:— Mi nombre es Stiles.

***

A veces, Stiles yace despierto en la cama por la noche y se pregunta qué pasaría si el oficial John fuera su padre, en lugar de Larry Reid. Él piensa que si el oficial John fuera su padre, tendría una bonita habitación en una bonita casa. Tendría muchos juguetes y... y... su imaginación se agota en este punto por lo general, porque tiene seis años. Mide el lujo en los juguetes. Pero sobre todo, piensa que si el oficial John fuera su padre, entonces no se metería en problemas por ser _él_. No tendría que escabullirse por la casa, con cuidado de no hacer crujir las tablas del suelo y revelar su posición. No tendría que acostarse con hambre. No tendría que intentar ser invisible. No tendría que agacharse y correr cuando no lo fuera.

En realidad, no es por los juguetes que Stiles arde de envidia cuando ve a los otros niños de su clase presumirlos.

Es que sus compañeros de clase tienen padres que los aman lo suficiente como para comprarlos.

***

Demoledoras Reid está fuera de la ciudad, aproximadamente a media milla de la carretera que continúa hacia la Reserva. Stiles toma el autobús a la escuela. Beacon Hills es una ciudad pequeña, por lo que no son solo niños de su edad en el autobús. Algunos de ellos son niños grandes. Niños de secundaria. Stiles vive más lejos de la ciudad, por lo que es el primero en el autobús por la mañana y el último en la tarde. A Stiles no le gusta el autobús. Nadie se sienta a su lado. Él piensa que es por los piojos. Una vez una niña los vio en su cabello y ella gritó, y desde entonces los otros niños siempre dejan los asientos vacíos alrededor de Stiles.

Un día, Stiles se sube a bordo del autobús y ya hay otros niños en él.

Dos niños grandes y Cora Hale.

Cora va a la escuela de Stiles. Ella está en segundo grado. Ella no habla con Stiles porque él solo está en primer grado, y esas son las reglas.

Encontrar a otros niños en el autobús es tan impactante que por un momento Stiles se queda congelado en el pasillo, antes de que el conductor del autobús le diga que se apure, no tienen todo el día.

Stiles sube a su asiento habitual.

Sin embargo, nadie debe haberles dicho a estos niños que dejaran un espacio alrededor de Stiles, porque Cora y el niño mayor están sentados justo detrás de él. La niña mayor está sentada detrás de ellos.

Esto no tiene precedentes. Por lo general, Stiles es el único niño en el autobús hasta que llegan a Mason Road, que es cuando Harvey Mills, que está en quinto grado, se sube.

—Esto va a tomar una eternidad —dice Cora Hale con un largo suspiro mientras el autobús retumba por el camino.

—Es solo hasta que arreglen el auto de mamá —dice la niña mayor—. Y luego obtendré mi licencia en el verano.

Stiles se sienta y escucha con avidez, y trata de no retorcerse demasiado. Es realmente difícil no darse la vuelta y mirarlos, y Stiles cree que lo está haciendo bien hasta que de repente se da cuenta de que lo ha hecho accidentalmente, y ha hecho contacto visual con el chico.

El chico es un niño grande. Probablemente tenga once o doce años o algo así. Tiene el pelo oscuro, y está mirando a Stiles y sus cejas dicen: _¿Por qué este niño me está mirando?_

Stiles se da vuelta otra vez y cuenta los buzones cuando el autobús se acerca a Mason Road.

Los niños de Hale no dicen nada después de eso, pero Stiles cree que puede sentirlos mirándolo.

***

Stiles consigue un sándwich de queso y una caja de leche para el almuerzo porque papá no volvió a pagar la cuenta.

Si él fuera el hijo del oficial John, tal vez se le permitiría tener Tater Tots.

Se le derrama la leche por el frente cuando intenta meter la pajilla.

Más tarde, uno de los niños más grandes lo empuja en el patio de recreo y se cae y se raspa las rodillas.

Stiles no llora.

Él está acostumbrado.

***

—Lo siento —dice Audrey, con la boca apretada. Hay sombras debajo de sus ojos mientras mete su ropa en una vieja bolsa de gimnasia—. Lo siento, Mitch.

Stiles nunca la había escuchado decir lo siento antes.

Él no ama a Audrey, y ella no lo ama a él, pero a Stiles todavía le gusta la mayor parte del tiempo, porque a veces se irrita con él, pero no se enoja. No como lo hace papá. A veces, cuando papá está enojado con los dos, eso le hace sentir que están del mismo lado.

Y aquí está ella, metiendo su ropa en una bolsa.

Stiles no cree que la quiera, pero una parte de su corazón la acompaña cuando ella sale por la puerta.

Y papá está muy enojado.

***

Hay un espacio estrecho debajo de la cama de Stiles. Se acuesta boca abajo, con la cabeza palpitante. No cierra los ojos. No se atreve a hacer eso. La puerta de su habitación está cerrada, y hay una estrecha franja de luz debajo.

Afuera, la televisión está a todo volumen. Es tan fuerte que Stiles probablemente no podría quedarse dormido de todos modos.

Stiles escucha la televisión. Él escucha durante horas, contando los cortes comerciales hasta que sabe que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Entonces, y solo entonces, sale de debajo de su cama. Camina hacia la puerta y escucha atentamente antes de abrir la puerta un poco.

Cada paso que da por pasillo se siente como un viaje de cientos de millas. Se necesita una eternidad (su corazón latiendo con fuerza y la sangre rugiendo en su cráneo) para llegar hasta la sala de estar.

Papá ronca en el sofá, latas de cerveza vacías en el suelo a sus pies.

Stiles desea ser un fantasma. Deseoso de poder pasar, silencioso e invisible. Se mantiene lo más lejos que puede del sofá en su camino a la cocina, caminando lo más suavemente posible. En la cocina aguanta la respiración mientras abre la puerta del refrigerador. El ligero estallido de succión mientras el sello produce sonidos tan fuertes como un disparo. Stiles alcanza y encuentra las lonchas de queso. Agarra tantas como puede y se escabulle por la sala de estar a su habitación.

Se come las láminas de queso sentado de espaldas a la puerta, y empuja las envolturas en su mochila escolar para tirarlas mañana.

Se arrastra a la cama, su vientre todavía gruñe.

No ama a Audrey, pero desearía que se lo hubiera llevado con ella.

Se queda mirando las letras de madera pintadas en la penumbra e intenta no pensar en su madre, porque eso solo hace que su corazón duela más.

Stiles desea muchas cosas, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que los deseos no se hacen realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

A Stiles le gusta ir a la Reserva a veces, aunque de miedo. Porque a veces lo que hay en casa da más miedo. A Stiles le gusta imaginar que puede vivir en el bosque. Puede construir una casa y ... y no sabe cómo hacerlo. Lo intenta una vez, pero en realidad son solo un montón de palos y Stiles los golpea tratando de trepar dentro del refugio que hace. Además, tiene hambre cuando termina. Stiles no sabe cómo obtener comida del bosque, solo del refrigerador.

Una vez, Stiles encuentra accidentalmente la casa Hale. No ha visto a los niños mayores Hale desde ese momento en el autobús, pero cuando sale de los árboles y se descubre parado en el césped, ve a la niña mayor sentada en el porche de la casa. Ella está leyendo algo en su teléfono.

Stiles se escapa de nuevo antes de que lo vea, porque él sabe lo que es invadir y no quiere meterse en problemas.

No hay carteles de _Prohibido el paso_ en los alrededores del patio de demolición, y papá se enoja mucho cuando los niños intentan entrar algunas veces por la noche. Stiles no sabe por qué quieren hacer eso. Él piensa que tal vez lo están haciendo como un reto, porque hay dos perros que papá suelta de sus cadenas por la noche, y dan miedo.

Stiles no había visto ninguna señal de _Prohibido el paso_ en el camino a la casa de Hale, pero eso no significa que los Hales no se enojen.

Corre hasta que le duele el pecho, y luego se detiene y encuentra un palo y dibuja patrones en la tierra por un rato. Finalmente, cuando oscurece, vuelve a casa.

***

En segundo grado, Stiles consigue una maestra llamada Sra. Novak. Ella es muy bonita, a pesar de que es adulta, y escucha atentamente cuando Stiles le dice que se llama Stiles, y ella tacha Mieczysław de la lista, y lo llama así. A veces piensa que está enamorado de ella. A veces piensa que ella puede saberlo, porque ella parece mirarlo mucho más de lo que mira a los otros niños. Lo hace sentir cálido por todas partes, y un poco tembloroso, y muy avergonzado de sus rodillas con costras y su ropa que a veces tiene rasgaduras, y las pequeñas costras en su cuero cabelludo por rascarse a pesar de que han pasado meses desde que tuvo los últimos piojos.

La Sra. Novak llama a papá un día para hablar.

—Stiles es un niño muy especial —dice ella.

—¿Qué? Se llama Mitch. ¿Qué demonios te ha estado diciendo?

Stiles se marchita bajo la mirada confusa de la Sra. Novak.

—Mitch es un niño muy especial —dice Novak.

Ella le dice a papá, su voz suave pero firme, que cree que papá debería llevarlo al médico y hacerle una prueba para algo llamado TDAH. Ella piensa que es por eso que a veces está distraído, o disruptivo, y le resulta difícil concentrarse.

Papá le dice que lo pensará.

Y más tarde, cuando están en casa de nuevo, se quita el cinturón y golpea a Stiles en su parte trasera y los muslos con este hasta que Stiles le grita que se detenga.

Es mejor que no escuche más informes de mierda acerca de que Stiles está distraído en clase, dice papá, o habrá más de donde vino eso.

***

A mitad del año escolar, la Sra. Novak se enferma.

Toda la clase hace sus tarjetas de Mejórate Pronto.

Stiles usa trozos gruesos de cinta adhesiva para poner algunas flores bonitas que encontró en la Reserva. Él tiene cuidado de escribir su nombre tan prolijamente como puede, solo para mostrarle que está haciendo lo mejor posible: STILES.

Pone su tarjeta con las otras para enviarla a la Sra. Novak.

Sin embargo, ella no regresa a la escuela.

***

Semanas después, Stiles está esperando a papá fuera de la licorería cuando la vuelve a ver. Ella está saliendo de la tienda de al lado, y un hombre está con ella, empujando su carrito.

—Hola, Stiles —dice ella.

Es extraño ver maestros fuera de la escuela. Stiles arruga la nariz, repentinamente avergonzado por el conocimiento de que los maestros tienen vidas hogareñas. ¿La Sra. Novak tiene mascotas? ¿Lleva pantuflas felpudas por la noche? ¿Cómo se ve ella en su pijama? Incluso pensar en esas cosas lo hace sentir divertido por dentro, como si no fuera algo que se supone que debe saber.

—Hola —dice finalmente, mirándola, y luego al hombre a su lado.

Su corazón deja de latir.

Es el oficial John.

—Este es mi esposo —dice Novak—. John.

Se ve diferente sin uniforme, pero su sonrisa y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos son las mismas. —Hey, niño. ¿Cómo has estado?

Entonces hay un momento de pánico, porque Stiles ve la forma en que la Sra. Novak mira al oficial John, con una especie de entendimiento en su rostro, y Stiles sabe lo que eso significa. De repente se avergüenza de su padre y su casa, y de la misma manera en que se avergonzó de sus costras y sus ropas rotas. No quiere que la Sra. Novak sepa esas cosas sobre él. Él quiere ser _mejor_.

—Le hice una tarjeta —exclama de repente.

—Sí —dice ella, sonriendo—. Era hermosa. Gracias, Stiles.

 _Por favor llévame a casa contigo_ , quiere decir. _Por favor sé mi mamá y papá_ .

Sin embargo, no dice nada. Solo mira el pavimento agrietado y arrastra la punta de su zapato sobre una marca.

_Por favor sé mi mamá y papá._

Tiene demasiado miedo para decirlo en voz alta. Tiene miedo de que papá pueda escuchar, quizás. Principalmente tiene miedo porque sabe que los deseos no se hacen realidad. Él sabe que si lo dice en voz alta y ellos dicen que no, entonces la fantasía se destruirá para siempre. Y a Stiles no le gusta el mundo real. Stiles necesita esa fantasía para protegerse.

_Por favor._

—¿Está todo bien, niño? —pregunta el diputado John.

Stiles levanta la mirada y asiente.

Stiles es muy bueno para mentir.

***

El brazo de Stiles ha estado doliendo durante días cuando su padre lo lleva al hospital. Tiene una fractura de tallo verde. Stiles no está seguro de qué es eso, exactamente, excepto que piensa en los palos en la Reserva que son demasiado suaves para romperse correctamente, y observa con interés mientras el médico envuelve capas húmedas de _algo_ alrededor de su brazo.

—Me caí de uno de los autos —dice Stiles por cuarta vez, o la quinta.

No es verdad.

Stiles se queda fuera del sitio de los demoledores porque les tiene miedo a los perros, pero aquí nadie lo sabe.

—Niños, ¿eh? —Dice papá con una risa lamentable.

Stiles elige el color verde brillante para su yeso.

Nadie en la escuela lo firma.

***

—Esta es una propiedad privada —dice el chico Hale de cabello oscuro cuando Stiles se desliza por el barranco y aterriza de espaldas en las hojas secas del lecho del arroyo.

Stiles está sin aliento. Él yace allí, sin aliento.

El muchacho se acerca a él y fruncen el ceño—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Stiles está huyendo de papá. Papá está enojado hoy, y Stiles tiró una lata y derramó cerveza por todo el piso. Él intenta con todas sus fuerzas permanecer quieto y tranquilo, pero a veces parece que está tratando de cerrar la tapa de una botella de refresco efervescente, y cuanto más se esfuerza, peor será la explosión. Stiles intenta ser bueno, pero se agita mucho. Lo hace ahora, enviando hojas dispersándose mientras el niño lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¡Nada! —Protesta, una vez que puede recuperar el aliento en su cuerpo.

—Esta es una propiedad privada —dice el chico nuevamente.

Stiles se empuja hasta sentarse—. ¡No lo sabía! —Miente.

El ceño fruncido del chico se suaviza— ¿Estás herido?

Stiles se pone de pie— No.

El niño levanta las cejas y asiente con la cabeza ante su brillante yeso verde.

—Bueno, no de _ahora_ —dice Stiles. Entrecierra los ojos al niño y se rasca la nariz—. Esto sucedió la semana pasada.

—¿Duele? —pregunta el niño con curiosidad.

Stiles no está seguro de cómo responder eso—. Pica —dice al fin.

—Vamos —dice el niño—, te llevaré de regreso a tu lugar.

***

El nombre del chico Hale es Derek. No habla mucho, pero Stiles cree que es porque es un niño grande, y Stiles no tiene la edad suficiente para hablar con un niño grande. E incluso si tuviera la edad suficiente, no sería el tipo de niño adecuado para alguien como Derek Hale. Si Stiles sabe una cosa con certeza, es que está mal en todas las formas que cuentan. A otros niños no les gusta. A veces duele, de la misma manera que duele un moretón profundo. Es el tipo de herida que duele. Es el tipo de dolor que persiste.

Stiles piensa que sería bueno si le gustara a alguien.

Él piensa que le gustaría tener un amigo.

***

El sonido más aterrador en el pequeño mundo de Stiles es el chasquido y el silbido de una lata de cerveza que se abre.

***

Papá tiene un montón de novias diferentes después de Audrey. Algunas vienen y se quedan unas semanas. Algunas de ellas solo duran una noche y luego se van de nuevo por la mañana. Stiles una vez mira desde el pasillo, con la cara arrugada, mientras una de ellas besa a papá en el sofá. Está sentada en su regazo, y está haciendo algo con su mano que Stiles no puede ver, y ambos están haciendo ruidos feos. Stiles no sabe exactamente qué están haciendo, pero sabe instintivamente que no quiere que lo atrapen mirando, por lo que abandona la idea de escabullirse a la cocina para hacerse un sándwich y vuelve a su habitación en su lugar.

Él trabaja en su tarea. Se supone que debe hacer un proyecto del espacio, pero no tiene brillo, pegamento ni marcadores. Ni siquiera tiene cartulina. Intenta dibujar imágenes de los planetas en papel arrancado de la parte posterior de su cuaderno, pero no se ve bien sin brillo ni pintura. Esta chica en la clase de Stiles, Lydia, tiene marcadores de brillo reales. Su proyecto será asombroso.

Stiles se congela cuando escucha pasos en el pasillo, y solo se relaja de nuevo cuando pasan por su puerta y continúan hacia el baño.

Trabaja un poco más en su proyecto, le duele el estómago vacío y luego se arrastra a la cama para esperar hasta que papá y la dama se duerman. Luego puede ir y hacerse un sándwich de mantequilla de maní.

Él espera mucho tiempo.

***

Cuando Stiles tiene ocho años, la Sra. Novak muere.

Stiles se entera de eso primero en la escuela, donde los niños susurran como si fuera algo emocionante, algo escandaloso. Hace que Stiles se sienta enfermo, y él huye al baño y se encierra en un cubículo.

No es justo.

Primero su madre, y ahora la Sra. Novak. Piensa, horrorizado, en el oficial John. ¿Está triste, como lo está Stiles? ¿Él también está llorando? ¿Sabe que la gente que Stiles ama siempre muere? ¿Sabe que esto probablemente sea todo culpa de Stiles? Si Stiles no hubiera amado a la Sra. Novak, no hubiera pegado esas flores en su tarjeta y escrito su nombre con tanto cuidado, tal vez ella estaría bien todavía.

Stiles tiene que tener cuidado de no amar al oficial John, por si acaso.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles tiene nueve años cuando el tío Jimmy viene a quedarse. El tío Jimmy no es realmente su tío. Es uno de los amigos de papá. A Stiles le gusta. Bebe como papá, pero no se enoja cuando está borracho. En cambio, sube la música y canta. A veces él también baila, como si estuviera sosteniendo a una dama invisible, girándola e inclinándola mientras Stiles observa desde el pasillo. El tío Jimmy lo atrapa mirándolo y le guiña un ojo.

El tío Jimmy ha venido a ayudar a papá. Vive arriba del taller en el patio de demolición. Stiles a veces se escabulle por allí cuando sabe que los perros están encadenados y visita. Le gusta ver trabajar al tío Jimmy.

Le gusta la forma en que el tío Jimmy le da palmadas en la cabeza. Le gusta la forma en que el tío Jimmy hace trucos de magia con monedas, luego deja que Stiles se quede con ellas. Le gusta la forma en que el tío Jimmy dice—. Ah, es un buen chico, Larry. Déjalo en paz, ¿por qué no lo haces?

El tío Jimmy también trabaja algunas noches en la tienda de videos en Beacon Hills y trae DVDs a casa. Stiles ve más películas en el primer mes que el tío Jimmy se queda con ellos que nunca en su vida. El tío Jimmy se sienta a su lado en el sofá mientras observan, generalmente con papá roncando en la silla junto a ellos, y ni siquiera le importa cuando Stiles se inquieta.

Hace que Stiles se sienta seguro y feliz.

Hasta que no lo hace.

***

Stiles se sube al autobús y se detiene en seco. Derek y Cora y su hermana mayor viajan en el autobús nuevamente por alguna razón. Stiles los mira y luego mira hacia otro lado y se desliza en su asiento.

—Hey —Derek se inclina sobre el respaldo del asiento de Stiles—. ¿Estás bien?

Stiles se retuerce en su asiento, sorprendido de encontrar la cara de Derek tan cerca. Él retrocede.

—¿Stiles? —pregunta Derek, y Stiles se pregunta cómo sabe su nombre.

Hay bordes afilados dentro de Stiles ahora. Puede sentirlos cuando abraza su mochila contra su pecho. Las piezas dentro de él son como el metal oxidado de los restos en el patio de papá. Chirrían y gritan cuando chocan, y el ruido es tan fuerte en la cabeza de Stiles, pero nadie más puede oírlo.

—Déjame en paz —dice Stiles, y se da vuelta para mirar por la ventana. Las manchas de lluvia dejan marcas en el cristal sucio, y la mirada de Derek se siente caliente en la parte posterior de su cuello todo el camino hacia la ciudad.

***

Papá bebe demasiado y se desmaya temprano.

Stiles mira fijamente la TV, sin pestañear.

Jimmy bosteza y se estira, y se levanta. Baja por el pasillo hasta el baño. Deja la puerta abierta, y Stiles curva sus labios hacia abajo al oírlo orinar en la taza del inodoro. Luego, el inodoro se descarga, y escucha el chapoteo del agua en el lavabo.

Entonces—. Mitch.

Stiles deja su lata de refresco en la maltratada mesa de café, se levanta y camina hacia su habitación.

Tío Jimmy lo espera allí.

***

Stiles odia la sensación de manos callosas en su piel. Odia el sonido de la voz del tío Jimmy, tensa y sin aliento, y susurrando cosas que hacen que Stiles quiera alejarlo. Sin embargo, tiene nueve años, y el tío Jimmy es un adulto. Es mucho más grande que Stiles.

El tío Jimmy le dice que sea un buen chico, y luego le dice lo que sucederá si no lo es. Él le dice todas las formas en que lastimará a Stiles, y Stiles le cree.

Stiles no le dice a nadie.

***

Los Hales son como una picazón que Stiles no puede rascarse. Él sabe que no debe ir a su propiedad, excepto que todos los días es atraído un poco más hacia la Reserva hacia su casa, y piensa que, _así es como explotan los transbordadores espaciales_ . (Stiles vio un programa de televisión sobre la explosión de los transbordadores espaciales la semana pasada, y desde entonces está atrapado en su cabeza). Porque todos los días, cuando no pasa nada, todos los días cuando no hay consecuencias, todos los días el cerebro de Stiles se recalibra y le dice que esto está bien. Si Stiles aún no ha explotado, entonces no pasa nada, ¿verdad? Excepto que el problema es que no hay pasos de advertencia ni nada. Simplemente va _bien, bien, bien, bien, BOOM_ .

Eso es lo que Stiles obtuvo del programa de televisión de todos modos.

Un día esto va a _BOOM_ en la cara de Stiles, pero él no puede mantenerse alejado. Lo atrae como un imán y lo recompensa con vislumbres de vidas tan diferentes a las suyas.

Hoy, Stiles se ha acercado lo suficiente a la casa de Hale para ver la casa en sí. Tiene un porche envolvente y persianas pintadas de blanco y una puerta verde. Parece el tipo de casa fotografiada para revistas brillantes. Stiles apuesta que nadie dentro de esa casa nunca contrae piojos. Él mira el lugar desde detrás de una pantalla de arbustos.

Hay una mujer en el porche. Stiles cree que es una mujer, pero es difícil saberlo. Ella está acostada en una hamaca con una pierna colgando a un lado.

Hay una ventana abierta en el piso de arriba de la casa. Una cortina flota con la brisa. También algo de música.

Un gato pasea por el camino delantero.

Stiles observa con los ojos entrecerrados.

La puerta principal de la casa se abre y sale un hombre. Camina por el porche, hacia donde la hamaca se balancea ligeramente de lado a lado. Él sonríe a la mujer que yace en él y se sube encima de ella.

—¡Peter! —grita la mujer, pero el sonido no es agudo en los bordes con miedo. Está completo y cálido, como si se estuviera riendo.

La hamaca se abulta y se distiende cuando las rodillas y los codos luchan por tener espacio dentro, y luego su risa se desvanece y todo vuelve a estar en silencio.

Stiles piensa en la piel tocando piel, el raspado de callos y cabello, en los dedos que dejan moretones, y siente una sensación de malestar en el estómago.

Se escabulle de debajo del arbusto y vuelve a la Reserva.

Hay un leve ardor de ira en él, y realmente no lo entiende. Él toma un palo mientras camina y lo golpea contra los troncos de los árboles que pasa. No es justo. Stiles estaba allí para mirar la bonita casa y el lindo gato, y luego ese hombre, Peter, lo arruinó todo. No es justo para Stiles que ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada malo, aparte de la entrada ilegal, y ahora tiene que pensar en cosas como _esas._

Como barba y mal aliento y el peso de un cuerpo pesado sujetándolo.

No es justo.

La Reserva se desvanece en un millón de tonos de verde mientras las lágrimas enojadas pican los ojos de Stiles.

No es _justo_ .

Stiles golpea el palo contra el tronco de un árbol.

_Porrazo._

_Porrazo._

_Porrazo._

Recuerda demasiado tarde que los árboles tienen savia que se mueven a través de ellos como la sangre a través de las venas. Esa corteza es su piel. Que tienen lugares en sus núcleos que recuerdan el trauma.

Aquí, un incendio forestal.

Aquí, una inundación.

Y aquí, un niño pequeño y enojado llamado Stiles, que golpeó el árbol para tratar de hacer que su propio dolor picara menos.

Stiles deja caer el palo y pasa los dedos por la áspera corteza del tronco.

—Lo siento —le susurra al árbol, y se pregunta si dejó un moretón.

***

Stiles pliega muchos secretos en su cuerpo flaco. Los dobla y los presiona, y se pregunta si su piel explotará.

***

Stiles llega a casa de la escuela a lo usual. Papá y tío Jimmy y algunas cervezas. Stiles no los mira a ninguno mientras se desliza por la sala de estar hacia la cocina. Se prepara un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y, sin previo aviso, saca dos cervezas del refrigerador y las lleva a la sala de estar para papá y tío Jimmy. Papá gruñe, y el tío Jimmy se acerca y frota su callosa palma sobre el rapado de Stiles, y le guiña un ojo.

—Solo digo —dice papá, continuando la conversación como si Stiles no estuviera allí— ¿cuál es la trampa?

—No hay trampa —dice el tío Jimmy—. Cinco mil cada uno, sin trampas.

Papá vuelve a gruñir.

Papá y tío Jimmy siempre hablan de dinero, y de cómo no tienen suficiente, o cómo una perra los está secando, o algún niño inútil.

Stiles se escapa otra vez, con la esperanza de que haya construido la buena voluntad suficiente para que esta noche esté bien. O, si eso no funciona, que ambos se emborracharán tanto que papá no podrá golpearlo, y que el tío Jimmy no...

Stiles lleva su emparedado a su habitación. Deja la puerta entreabierta para poder escuchar a papá y al tío Jimmy hablar. Para que pueda escuchar si se detienen. Si uno de ellos se levanta.

Se sienta en el suelo, come su emparedado y trabaja en su tarea.

Stiles todavía no es bueno en la escuela.

Todavía se mete en problemas por no escuchar, por inquieto, por su incapacidad para seguir instrucciones, y a veces su maestro llama a papá, pero sobre todo Stiles está aprendiendo a volar bajo el radar de su maestro. A veces todavía mira con envidia a los otros niños —Jackson Whittemore consiguió un set completo de Lego Star Wars para su cumpleaños la semana pasada— pero siempre tiene cuidado de asegurarse de que no lo vean.

A Stiles no le gusta la escuela, y no le gusta el hogar, y ha evitado ir demasiado lejos en la Reserva desde el día que tuvo que decirle al árbol que lo sentía. Stiles es como el mapache que vive en el patio de demolición, con papá y su escopeta a un lado y los perros chasqueando y gruñendo al otro. Ese mapache solo tiene espacios estrechos para vivir también.

No es justo. No para Stiles y no para el mapache, pero ¿quién sabe mejor que Stiles que la vida no es justa?

Los pasos van por el pasillo y se detienen frente a su puerta.

Se vislumbra una sombra.

Stiles deja su sándwich y se pone de pie.

Él no llora.

Llorar no ayuda en absoluto.

***

Stiles tiene diez años cuando la casa de los Hale se incendia. Ocurre por la noche e ilumina la Reserva por millas a la redonda. El resplandor parece una puesta de sol sobre los árboles.

El pequeño mundo de Stiles se vuelve repentinamente más grande esa noche.

La gente muere.

Mucha gente lo hace. Esa noche, una familia más grande de lo que ha conocido Stiles, se ha convertido en cenizas, y duele. Le duele en el espacio detrás de las costillas, a pesar de que no las conocía, aunque estaba un poco asustado de ellas, y aunque no sabe qué secretos estaban escondiendo en esa gran y elegante casa que tenían.

Papá y tío Jimmy miran el resplandor en el cielo desde el porche delantero.

—Santa mierda —dice papá.

Tío Jimmy toma un trago de una botella de whisky. Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Diablos, eso arde.

Y luego se ríe cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles está en clase cuando una señora de la oficina llama a la puerta y le dice que la siga.

—¡Ewww! —Dice uno de los otros niños—. ¡Apuesto a que Apestoso Stiles tiene piojos de nuevo!

Stiles arde de vergüenza mientras cruza el aula.

Excepto que no es la enfermera esperando ver a Stiles en la oficina. Es el oficial John, y una mujer que Stiles no conoce.

—Hola, chico —dice el oficial John, y se agacha para que no parezca tan alto—. ¿Me recuerdas?

Stiles asiente.

—Y esta es Emily —dice el oficial John—. Emily es una trabajadora social. Ella trabaja para los Servicios de Protección Infantil. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

Stiles niega con la cabeza.

—Significa que te haremos algunas preguntas, Stiles —dice John—. Solo para asegurarme de que estás bien.

Stiles piensa que tal vez le preguntarán en la escuela, excepto que no lo hacen. Lo llevan afuera y lo ponen en la parte trasera de un sedán verde. Huele a pino. Hay un pequeño árbol de plástico colgando del espejo retrovisor. Emily conduce.

Stiles sabe que no debe ir con extraños. Eso dicen en la escuela. Pero el oficial John no es un extraño, ¿verdad? El oficial John conoce el nombre secreto de Stiles, y sabe cómo decirlo correctamente y todo.

Aún así, su corazón comienza a latir muy, muy rápido cuando llegan al Departamento del Sheriff, y las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Stiles y siguen un camino por su rostro.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —pregunta, su voz un susurro roto.

—No —dice John, volviéndose en su asiento. Stiles busca una mentira en sus ojos. No puede ver una—. No estás en problemas. Lo prometo.

Llevan a Stiles adentro a una habitación que tiene un sofá y un televisor y parece una sala de estar en lugar del tipo de habitación que debería estar en una estación de policía. Ni siquiera hay barras, cerraduras ni nada.

Emily se sienta con Stiles en el sofá, y le pregunta sobre la escuela, y si tiene alguna mascota, y cuál es su programa de televisión favorito, y el oficial John le consigue una caja de jugo y un paquete de papas fritas. Luego, el oficial John se sienta en la silla al lado del sofá y le cuenta a Stiles sobre el video.

***

—Eso es todo —dice el tío Jimmy—. Mírame, Mitch.

Stiles mira el teléfono de Jimmy e intenta no llorar.

***

La vergüenza es una mancha, fría, se siente negra, como el aceite que brota del suelo, y Stiles está congelado. Todas las cosas enfermas y horribles que Stiles siente, todas las cosas enfermas y horribles que ha tratado de ocultar, y el oficial John y Emily las han _visto._ Ellos _saben_ .

Saben lo que el tío Jimmy le hace, y Stiles ha intentado durante mucho tiempo fingir que no está sucediendo en absoluto.

—Está bien —dice el oficial John—. Está bien, Stiles. No es tu culpa. No hiciste nada malo.

Pero lo _hizo_ . Ellos saben que lo hizo. Han visto el video.

***

Stiles va al hospital y toma la mano del diputado John cuando el médico lo mira _allí_ . El oficial John parecía sorprendido de que Stiles lo quisiera allí en lugar de Emily, pero él toma su mano y habla sobre todos los diferentes tipos de pastelitos que hacen en la panadería frente a la estación, y Stiles casi puede fingir que el médico no está haciendo nada en absoluto.

El oficial John tiene una buena voz. Se tambalea una o dos veces cuando el médico descubre moretones y abrasiones, pero nunca suelta la mano de Stiles.

Cuando terminan, él y Emily llevan a Stiles a comprar un pastelito. Viene en su propia cajita y Stiles la sostiene con cuidado. Él piensa que la pondrá en su mochila y la esconderá debajo de su cama cuando llegue a casa, y podrá comerlo más tarde esta noche.

—¿No vas a comer eso, chico? —pregunta el oficial John.

—Voy a guardarlo para casa —dice Stiles—. ¿Puedo?

—Stiles —le dice John, con la frente arrugada por la preocupación—. No te vas a casa.

***

Stiles tiene diez años cuando ingresa en cuidado de crianza. Para cuando tiene once años, ha sido movido cuatro veces diferentes. Incluso tiene que ir a una escuela diferente una vez. Le diagnostican TDAH y tiene que tomar Adderall. Lo hace menos inquieto.

Cuando Stiles tiene doce años, uno de sus hermanos adoptivos lo acorrala en el baño e intenta obligarlo a hacer cosas. Stiles golpea su cabeza contra la mampara de la ducha y la rompe. La mampara y la cabeza del niño. Y luego lo patea para asegurarse de que se quede abajo.

Y luego corre.

El oficial John lo encuentra tres días después, hurgando en los botes de basura detrás de Burger King. Se convierte en una especie de patrón en el que caen. Stiles actúa, enojado con todos y todo, y corre, y John lo encuentra nuevamente. Y Stiles odia cómo las únicas veces que se siente seguro es cuando se sienta en la parte trasera del crucero del oficial John en el camino de regreso a la estación.

No sabe cómo se convirtió en este niño. Cómo pasó de asustado y silencioso a alguien con tanta ira en él. Quizás porque con su papá no _podía_ enojarse. Al menos sus padres adoptivos no pueden golpearlo. Si lo hacen, se meterán en más problemas que él. Y si hay otros niños e intentan pelear contra Stiles, al menos no son mucho más grandes que él.

Sin embargo, el oficial John siempre se ve tan decepcionado cuando se entera de lo que Stiles ha hecho, y Stiles realmente desea que cuando tenía seis años y el oficial John le preguntó si estaba bien... realmente desea no haber mentido.

Desearía haber rogado al oficial John que lo llevara con él, para rescatarlo antes de que se arruinara. Antes de ser golpeado y roto y hacer cosas horribles con el tío Jimmy. Antes se estar tan enojado.

—Oh, niño —dice John una noche. Stiles está montado al frente con él, y están comiendo hamburguesas con queso de McDonalds porque Stiles se está muriendo de hambre—. Tienes que parar, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles se encoje.

—Sé que te lastimaste —dice John—. Y sé que todavía estás sufriendo, pero este camino que estás siguiendo no es bueno. Eres un niño inteligente, y hay personas por ahí que quieren ayudarte, pero tú también debes querer ayudarte, hijo.

La palabra duele más de lo que debería. Trae todas esas viejas fantasías que Stiles alguna vez tuvo. Le trae lágrimas a los ojos.

—Quiero que me ayudes —susurra.

John se acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro— De acuerdo, Stiles. Emily y tu terapeuta...

—No —dice Stiles, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza—. _Tú._ Me diste tu tarjeta. Dijiste que me ayudarías. _Tú._

Los ojos de John se abren.

***

Stiles tiene doce años cuando se muda a la casa de John Stilinski en North Maple Street. Hay reglas. Hay tantas reglas. Stiles tiene que trabajar en sus calificaciones y no meterse en problemas en la escuela, y John y él tienen que dejar que Emily lo visite una vez por semana, y Stiles tiene que ir a su terapia, y John tiene que conseguir una niñera para cuando está de turno de noche y Stiles no se quede solo en la casa. Hay muchas reglas.

No siempre es fácil, pero a veces lo es. Stiles piensa que John ha estado solo desde que murió la Sra. Novak, y le gusta tener a alguien con quien hablar. Y Stiles no es un bebé. Puede preparar su propio desayuno y lavar su propia ropa y demás. No necesita que John lo cuide. Solo necesita que John lo ame.

Lleva meses y meses y meses, pero lentamente el suelo se solidifica bajo de los pies de Stiles. Tiene su propia habitación, y es bonita, y está bien si pone carteles en la pared y pegatinas en el marco de la cama, porque no tendrá que irse de repente, con todas sus pertenencias metidas en una bolsa de plástico.

Stiles comienza a dejarse crecer el pelo, porque le gusta la forma en que John lo remueve y le sonríe con cariño cuando lo hace.

Stiles tiene ropa nueva por primera vez en su vida. John lo lleva a Walmart, no a Goodwill. Incluso tiene su propia computadora, que John saca de segunda mano de alguien del trabajo, pero Stiles puede jugar juegos en ella, hacer su trabajo escolar e incluso ver películas en ella.

Cuando Stiles tiene doce años, John Stilinski se convierte en el Sheriff de Beacon Hills, y él y Stiles organizan una barbacoa para que el departamento celebre. John ve el destello de pánico en los ojos de Stiles cuando abre una cerveza, así que la deja y bebe un refresco. Eso ayuda a algo dentro de Stiles que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba tan perturbado. Se queda al lado de John toda la noche, vigilando a las otras personas que beben, pero ya no tiene miedo.

Cuando Stiles tiene doce años, trae a casa su primera boleta de calificaciones sin D's. Tiene B's y C's, e incluso un B+. La sonrisa orgullosa de John lo regocija desde adentro.

Cuando Stiles tiene doce años, deja caer una taza en el piso de la cocina y se rompe por todas partes en un lago de chocolate caliente. Los años desaparecen en un instante, y el pánico surge en él. Hay un gemido en el fondo de su garganta que no ha hecho en mucho tiempo, y se estremece y se sacude.

—¡Stiles! —grita John.

El cuerpo de Stiles recuerda cómo correr, necesita alejarse, esconderse en un lugar seguro, esconderse, pero antes de que pueda ir, John lo está agarrando por los brazos.

—¡No te muevas!

Stiles tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que el grito de John no fue enojado.

—Estás descalzo, niño —dice John, buscando la cara de Stiles con su mirada—. Necesito que te quedes quieto para que no te cortes. ¿Me estás escuchando, niño?

Luego, cuando John está sentado con Stiles en el sofá y Stiles todavía está nervioso, todavía ansioso, John dice— Lo siento. No quise asustarte cuando grité.

Stiles lo sabe ahora, pero su cuerpo no. Su memoria muscular no lo hace. Su miedo tarda mucho en desaparecer. No sabe cómo explicarle a John que no fue solo el grito. Que se estaba rompiendo en pedazos en el momento en que la taza se deslizó de su alcance, y mucho antes de que golpeara el suelo e hiciera lo mismo. Que lo vio todo en cámara lenta.

Se apoya contra John y miran televisión hasta que Stiles se duerme.

Cuando Stiles tiene doce años, John trae a casa un montón de papeleo de aspecto oficial, y se sienta con Stiles en el sofá mientras se lo explica.

Luego hay muchas sesiones con Emily, y con su terapeuta, y en el juzgado, y le recuerda a Stiles esos primeros meses horribles cuando estuvo bajo cuidado, y se muerde las uñas y comienza a tener pesadillas sobre ser llevado.

—¡Stiles! —John siempre lo despierta al encender la luz primero, y al pararse en la puerta y gritar. No toca a Stiles mientras todavía está dormido, porque Stiles tiene ataques de pánico si no sabe que es John—. ¡Stiles!

Stiles se sienta de golpe, respirando hondo—. ¡No dejes que me lleven!

John se sienta en su cama y abre los brazos.

Es una invitación, no una demanda. Stiles se sumerge en su abrazo y entierra su rostro en el hombro de John.

John le frota la espalda.— No vas a ir a ninguna parte, niño. Lo prometo.

No es una mentira, pero ¿cómo puede Stiles creerlo? Se siente repentinamente sin aliento por el miedo, porque el año pasado ganó mucho, y está aterrorizado de perderlo nuevamente.

Cuando Stiles tiene doce años, él y John van al juzgado por última vez y cuando vuelven a salir, el apellido de Stiles es Stilinksi.

Cuando Stiles tiene doce años, llama a John "papá" por primera vez, y se da cuenta de que finalmente ha llegado a casa.

***

Cuando Stiles tiene trece años, conoce a Scott McCall y tiene un amigo por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando Stiles tiene quince años, comienza la escuela secundaria. Trae a casa su primera boleta de calificaciones llena de A's, y papá está tan orgulloso que fotocopia la boleta de calificaciones y la pega en su pared en el trabajo. Más tarde esa semana, sorprende a Stiles con las llaves del Jeep azul celeste que solía pertenecer a la Sra. Novak.

—Claudia hubiera querido que tuvieras esto, niño —dice papá, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas—. Ella habría estado tan orgullosa de ti.

Stiles no recuerda a su madre. Sin embargo, guarda los recuerdos de papá sobre Claudia tan celosamente como si ella fuera suya, y no cree que a papá le importe. A Stiles le gusta fingir que no es solo el hijo de papá, también es de Claudia. Le gusta imaginar que su vida antes de los doce años no existía. Le gusta imaginar que su papá y su mamá siempre fueron John Stilinski y Claudia Novak, y que él era su pequeño niño.

—¿Por qué Stiles? —pregunta papá una noche.

—Me diste tu tarjeta —dice Stiles—. Te mostrare. Dame tu billetera.

Papá la entrega.

Stiles saca una de las tarjetas de papá. No dicen oficial en estos días. Dicen sheriff.

Stiles deja la tarjeta sobre la mesa de la cocina—. Me diste la tarjeta, pero Audrey la rompió. No pude encontrar todas las piezas —Presiona los pulgares sobre las palabras:

  
to del Sheriff

riff John Stil

09) 385-757

  
—Sabías cómo decir mi nombre —dice, mirando a papá—. No podía leer el tuyo, pero quería pertenecer a ti.

—Oh, niño —dice papá, su respiración se escapa en un largo suspiro—. Ven acá.

Stiles se apoya en su abrazo.

—Te amo, hijo —le dice papá, con voz áspera por la emoción—. Y ahora estás atrapado conmigo. Sin devoluciones.

—Yo también te amo —dice Stiles—. Y lo mismo.

Él es Stiles Stilinksi ahora.

Mieczysław Reid ya no existe, y casi nadie lo recuerda.

Bueno.

Stiles no quiere que lo hagan.

***

Cuando Stiles tiene dieciséis años, comienzan los asesinatos y Derek Hale regresa a Beacon Hills.


	5. Chapter 5

—Esto es propiedad privada —dice Derek Hale, y algo se retuerce dentro de las entrañas de Stiles, y lo hace sentir como un niño nuevamente, pequeño y asustado, y avergonzado. Está seguro de que Derek Hale lo reconocerá, pero la mirada de Derek lo recorre sin detenerse, y el corazón de Stiles late un poco más fácil.

Él es Stiles Stilinski, ¿no? Es el chico inteligente del sheriff. Él es el hijo de John. Ha reescrito su propio pasado con tanto cuidado que casi lo cree. Es ruidoso y temerario y ataca, no retrocede, él _ataca,_ y llama la atención. Él no se escabulle y se esconde. No cierra la boca y se encorva en sí mismo. Ya no es ese niño. Stiles ha borrado su historia. Él no es ese niño. _Nunca_ fue ese niño.

—Esto es propiedad privada —dice Derek Hale, y ¿qué pasa si lo _sabe_ ? ¿Qué pasa si mira a Stiles y ve la versión incorrecta de él? El niño con los moretones y el yeso en su brazo. El niño con las costras en el cuero cabelludo y los círculos debajo de los ojos y los labios delgados y apretados. El chico sucio y feo del vertedero de demolición.

Todas las realidades de Stiles chocan cuando Derek Hale lo mira fijamente. Chocan y colapsan, y algo aún más loco se inunda para llenar el agujero: _hombres lobo_.

Y Stiles se enrolla con eso, porque ¿qué más se supone que debe hacer? Lo único es que su padre no puede averiguarlo. Ya es bastante malo que todos los días papá vaya a trabajar y que pueda pasar cualquier cosa. El mundo mundano es lo suficientemente peligroso (¿quién sabe eso mejor que Stiles?), Así que seguro que no puede exponer a papá a algo peor. Y no es que Stiles no pueda guardar un secreto, ¿verdad?

Entonces Derek Hale está de vuelta en la ciudad.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Laura Hale fue encontrado en el bosque.

Entonces los hombres lobo son una cosa, y también los cazadores de hombres lobo.

Entonces Scotty también es un hombre lobo.

Estas son todas las cosas con las que Stiles y su Adderall pueden lidiar.

—No me asustas —le dice a Derek Hale una vez, con los dedos curvados a través de la parrilla que los separa en el crucero de su padre.

Pero es mentira.

Porque sabe que Derek lo recuerda.

Y ahora sabe que Derek debe haber olido todos los secretos de Stiles en su piel.

***

Hay una tensión en su intestino que Stiles no ha sentido en años. Un dolor que se agudiza día a día, hasta que algo tiene que ceder. Stiles tiene miedo de que sea él.

***

—Niño —dice papá una noche, apoyándose en la puerta de la habitación de Stiles—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Stiles cierra su computadora portátil—. Seguro.

—Abajo —dice papá, y hay un nudo en el estómago de Stiles.

Sigue a papá hasta la cocina. Ya hay chocolate caliente esperando.

—Chocolate caliente —dice Stiles—. Solo se hace esto cuando algo malo ha sucedido.

Papá da un comienzo culpable—. Siéntate, niño.

Stiles se sienta a la pequeña mesa y papá se sienta frente a él.

—Tengo otro cuerpo hoy —dice papá. Se pasa una mano por la frente, un gesto nervioso—. Stiles, fue Larry Reid.

—Huh —Stiles se da un momento para sentir algo. Cualquier cosa. Él permanece curiosamente vacío—. ¿Ataque animal?

—Parece —Papá se acerca y pone una cálida mano sobre la suya—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Stiles realmente quiere, pero no en la forma en que papá piensa.

Stiles recuerda la forma en que el fuego de los Hale iluminó la Reserva durante millas a la redonda. Porque hasta ahora todos los que han sido asesinados han sido vinculados al fuego de los Hale de alguna manera. Tiene un repentino destello de memoria:

 _—No hay trampa —_ dijo el tío Jimmy—. _Cinco mil cada uno, sin trampa._

Después de que Stiles fue enviado a su primer hogar de acogida, Larry Reid fue acusado de un montón de cosas de peligro infantil. Estuvo unos años en prisión por eso. Stiles ni siquiera sabía que había vuelto a Beacon Hills.

Le duele la garganta cuando habla—. ¿Me ibas a decir que había vuelto?

—No se suponía que lo hiciera —dice papá—. Se suponía que no debía acercarse a ti, niño, nunca más.

—J-J... —Ni siquiera puede sacar el nombre.

Papá le aprieta la mano—. Jimmy todavía está en prisión. No va a ir a ninguna parte, te lo prometo.

Se le permite a Stiles sentirse un poco arrepentido por eso, ¿no? ¿Tío Jimmy no es libre de que un monstruo en el bosque le saque la garganta?

Él mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con la mirada de papá—. Nunca me dijiste cómo encontraste los videos.

—Stiles.

—Quiero saber.

Papá mantiene su mirada por un momento y luego asiente—. Estaba viendo a una mujer. Ella revisó su teléfono una noche y los encontró. No fueron subidos a ninguna parte, por lo que podemos ver.

Stiles se pregunta cuánto más le dolería. Se pregunta si lo haría, o si en algún momento todo se nivelaría porque ya no podría sentirlo. Como un silbato de perro que suena a cierta frecuencia, los humanos no pueden oírlo. Como las personas que han recibido un disparo pero que no lo sienten antes que se produce el impacto de la pérdida de sangre. Si todo el mundo hubiera visto los videos, ¿podría Stiles realmente sentirse peor?

Hubo un momento en su vida en el que Stiles sabía con certeza que siempre podía doler más, pero esta noche está aturdido.

¿Es el optimismo lo mismo que el fatalismo ahora?

Parpadea y le arden los ojos.

—Desearía que un león de montaña también lo matara —dice al fin.

Los ojos de papá brillan con lágrimas—. Yo también, hijo. Yo también.

***

El alfa es un monstruo, pero una parte de Stiles quiere mirarlo a los ojos y agradecerle.

***

Ambos juegan una pieza, Stiles y Derek. Ambos usando una máscara. Derek amenaza, y Stiles se agita, pero no le tiene miedo a Derek. Nunca en el mismo nivel visceral que era con Larry Reid o con el tío Jimmy. No permanece despierto por la noche, demasiado asustado para dormir, después de que Derek le gruñe. Y cuando Derek golpea su cabeza contra el volante esa vez, Stiles se congela. Solo por un milisegundo, pero se siente como una eternidad.

¿Dónde está su miedo?

¿Dónde está?

Él no entiende cómo esto es diferente, hasta que lo hace.

Él ha visto esto antes. Lo ha visto en la forma en que dos niños se empujan entre sí contra los casilleros, y de repente uno de ellos está con un golpe en la cabeza. Lo ha visto en la forma en que alguien golpea a su amigo en el hombro, con fuerza. Lo ha visto cientos de veces al día, este tipo de violencia casual extraña que no tiene miedo detrás, no hay malicia calculada que lo guíe. Esto es lo que hacen los chicos. Y es tonto y cruel y no tiene sentido, pero esto es lo que _hacen_ los chicos.

Derek lo está tratando de la misma manera que trataría a cualquier niño molesto como el infierno con el que tuvo que cargar. No está tratando a Stiles como si fuera a romperse.

Es una cosa extraña.

Es extraño, retorcido y complicado, que es básicamente lo que Stiles siente por Derek Hale en general, y no quiere excusar a alguien que lo lastima, pero no se siente _mal_.

Stiles no sabe qué le hace eso.

Extraño y retorcido y complicado también, quizás.

Excepto que recuerda al niño que una vez le preguntó en el autobús escolar si estaba bien, y al niño en el bosque que lo llevó a casa.

Derek está usando una máscara ahora también.

***

—No quiero la mordida —le dice Stiles al alfa.

Le dice a Peter Hale.

("¡Peter!", Chilla la mujer, riendo mientras él se sube a la hamaca con ella).

Peter Hale gira la muñeca de Stiles en su mano.

—No quiero la mordida —dice Stiles nuevamente.

Él es Stiles Stilinski, y eso es todo lo que siempre quiso ser.

***

Está oscuro cuando la ventana del dormitorio de Stiles se abre. Stiles ha estado despierto por horas. Sus manos todavía huelen a productos químicos, por muchas veces que se las lave. El hedor a carne quemada todavía está atrapado en sus fosas nasales, su garganta.

No le agradeció al alfa al final, ¿verdad? Él ayudó a matarlo.

Nadie gana en Beacon Hills.

Los ojos de Derek se enrojecen mientras sube por el alféizar—. ¿Estás bien?

—Mmm —Stiles se mueve y sus sábanas crujen.

—Lo siento —dice Derek—. Lamento que te haya herido.

Stiles se encoge de hombros y flexiona su muñeca—. Estoy bien.

La voz de Derek es suave—. No estaba hablando de Peter.

El corazón de Stiles se congela.

—No lo sabía —dice Derek—. Debería haber unido todo, pero no sabía que la gente pudiera ser así. Pensé que tal vez te caías mucho. Pensé que tal vez... No sé lo que pensé.

—No me presiones más —dice Stiles.

—Lo siento.

—Yo... —Stiles se detiene, traga, y comienza de nuevo—. Mi nombre es Stiles Stilinski. Ese niño que recuerdas, se fue. Cuando te digo que no me presiones, eso no es por ese niño. Solo te advierto que retrocederé.

Hay más valentía en esa declaración de lo que Stiles siente, y se da cuenta de que Derek lo entiende. Ambos están en mal estado.

—Bien —dice Derek.

—Todavía lo ves —dice Stiles—, pero se ha ido.

—Bien.

Algo sobre el fácil consentimiento de Derek hace que Stiles se enfurezca. Él curva sus dedos en puños sueltos—. ¡Se ha _ido!_

—Entiendo —dice Derek, como si ambos no supieran que es la mayor mentira que Stiles haya dicho.

—Déjame en paz —murmura Stiles—. Solo ... solo déjame en paz, Derek.

Antes de irse, Derek extiende la mano y pasa las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de Stiles.

Stiles no retrocede, pero su corazón late más rápido durante mucho tiempo.

***

Stiles tiene diecinueve años cuando besa a Derek Hale.

Tiene diecinueve años cuando descubre que confía en Derek lo suficiente como para dejar que lo toque de maneras que, si se esfuerza lo suficiente, Stiles casi puede creer que son nuevas. Se siente sucio la primera vez que tienen sexo, caliente y enfermo de vergüenza. Detiene el Jeep en el camino a casa y vomita en la cuneta. Cuando finalmente llega a casa, papá lo mira y exige saber qué demonios pasó.

Y Stiles... Stiles le dice.

Papá llama a su terapeuta y hace una cita para la mañana.

Esto... no hay una cura mágica. Todos los hombres lobo y kanimas y darachs y druidas en el mundo, pero no hay cura mágica para Stiles. Está bien. Al final, está bien. Aprende a reconciliar a Mieczysław Reid con Stiles Stilinski. Se entera de que no puede encerrar a Mieczysław para siempre. Aprende que no puede ignorarlo. No es fácil, pero él aprende.

Papá lo ayuda.

Y Derek se queda a su lado, en cada paso del camino.

***

Stiles tiene veintitrés años cuando decide que está listo para ser más que Stiles Stilinksi.

Tiene veinticuatro años cuando se convierte en Stiles Stilinksi-Hale.


End file.
